The Shattered Ones
by LitaHearts
Summary: Anthony Stark tiene un secreto, un secreto que tecnicamente ni siquiera es suyo; ese secreto sería revelado sin mucho problema, de no ser por la mala situacion en la que se presento. Loki había sido sentenciado a un exilio a la tierra, más exactamente en la torre Stark, con la esperanza de que volviera a ser quien era. Pero es entonces cuando Tara Stark, entra. [Stony] [LokixAtara]
1. Tony's little secret

La reunión con Fury había sido de la nada, en algún momento a todos los vengadores les habían llamado para asistir de urgencia a hablar con él, en la torre Stark, y como siempre Tony había sido el último en enterarse de ello.

El primero en llegar había sido Bruce Banner, con la cabeza agacha y su actitud tranquila, su maletín en una mano y la chaqueta en la otra, subiendo en el ascensor como si realmente estuviera ocultando un gran secreto. Tony estaba solo en ese momento, en calzoncillos tomando cerveza después de unos largos tres días de trabajo intenso.

\- Señor- le dijo Jarvis- El señor Banner está en el ascensor.

\- Ah, deja que pase, Jarvis- sonrió con cuidado- Voy a picarlo con un tenedor hasta que deje salir a la bestia.

En el momento en el que Bruce puso su pie en la estancia del millonario, pudo sentir algo raro en el ambiente, quizás fue la cara de Tony mientras miraba su celular como si algo realmente estuviera muy mal o el leve olor a perfume de mujer que se sentía en la habitación; cualquiera de las dos opciones no era realmente buena, parecía que toda la felicidad natural del dueño del edificio se hubiera evaporado en un solo instante, una fantasmagórica sonrisa aún estaba en sus labios, ocultando algo que el científico no conocía.

\- Tony- le hablo- Tony

\- Oh, hola- saludo con una mano- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Fury nos citó a todos aquí, quiere decirnos algo

\- ¿nos citó?- dice sorprendido el magnate, dándole un trago a la cerveza

\- Si- contesta

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Si, Tony- sonríe

\- Y nadie me dice nada- suspira derrotado- Joder, es mi casa.

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto algo preocupado el científico- Pareces preocupado

Anthony Stark tenía muchos secretos, demasiado personales como para que alguien intentara descubrirlos; sujetó con fuerza su teléfono y lo lanzó al sofá de enfrente, miró a su compañero con una falsa sonrisa y asintió mientras apartaba la vista lo más rápido que pudo.

La siguiente fue Natasha Romanoff, que caminaba tranquila, según veía por las cámaras de seguridad, nada parecía apresurarla, al llegar al elevador parecía un poco más inquieta mientras veía su teléfono, miro a la cámara que tenía sobre ella y enseño la pantalla; Bruce no podía ver bien sin sus gafas, pero antes de lograr colocárselas bien, Stark ya había quitado la imagen. La amistad entre la agente de S.H. .D y el filántropo había crecido bastante desde la batalla en Nueva York, por alguna extraña razón "Nat" había decidido quedarse con él un par de días, que se convirtieron en semanas y posteriormente en dos meses y medio que habían forjado una fuerte relación entre ambos; la confianza era el punto débil de Tony, sobre todo por lo que significaba aceptar ciertas cosas, demostrar que hay muchas situaciones en las que su enorme inteligencia no podía intervenir.

\- Tony- hablo la mujer- ¿Qué dices?

\- Digo que lo hablemos después, Nat

\- No sé de qué estamos hablando y no creo que quieran decirme- les dice alzando la mano Banner- así que sugiero cambiar de tema

Steve Rogers fue el siguiente, con ropa casual y un reloj demasiado barato como para entrar a su edificio, había proclamado el millonario, aun así lo dejo pasar y lo saludo con cierta distancia. La cosa fue diferente cuando el Capi se enteró de su secretito, se lo había tomado bastante bien en realidad, se llevaba excelente con aquella cosita adorable.

Luego de llegar todos, incluido Thor, que parecía cada día más midgardiano, se sentaron en la mesa de reuniones con el holograma de Fury frente a ellos.

\- Después de mucho pensarlo- comenzó con voz segura- S.H.I.E.L.D ha decidido que lo mejor que podemos hacer con el reciente problema…

\- Ese problema tiene nombre- exclamo molesto Thor

\- Con Loki- se corrigió sutilmente el agente- Es tomar la misma medida que tomo el padre de Thor; traerlo a la tierra, despojarlo de su magia y hacerle tomar una sentencia rehabilitadora aquí, en la torre.

\- Ninguna cosa rara de otro planeta vendrá a vivir a este edificio- gritó muy molesto Stark- Ya me es suficiente teniendo que aguantar que todos se crean con el…

\- Tony, ya basta- pidió sutilmente el Capitán Rogers, el millonario bajo la mirada y se sentó nuevamente- Sería darle la oportunidad de redimirse, de enderezar su camino…

\- Después de todo, Loki es muy joven- comenta Bruce- Tendría unos…17…18 años terrestres…

\- Me ayudo a mí- alza los hombros Thor- Mi madre lo convencerá…o me pedirá que lo arrogue hasta aquí para que su "bebé" vuelva- risas divertidas se escuchan

\- No lo quiero aquí- exclama Tony- No es nada contra los tuyos, Thor- lo mira- Pero hay algo que…

\- Sabemos tu situación actual, Stark- sentencia Fury- Y estoy seguro de que ella entenderá.

\- No lo hará, pero…como sea…de acuerdo.

Tony Stark se paseaba ahora, luego de que Thor fuera a su planeta para buscar a su hermano, con una botella de whisky muy caro y un vaso grande, bebía un poco cada dos pasos, sus ojos estaban pegados al piso con preocupación y, aunque sabía que a esas alturas poco y nada podría hacer para calmar a la bestia con ojos dulces que se acercaba cada vez a más a la torre, se preguntaba que podría decir, que excusa podría dar.

Steve Rogers estaba saliendo de la ducha en ese preciso momento, todo el resto de los vengadores estaban instalándose en los cuartos para poder quedarse durante toda la estancia de Loki en Nueva York, tenía la toalla puesta en la cintura y el cabello mojado casi pegado a los ojos; cuando se asomó al pasillo, pudo ver al hombre de hierro casi cayéndose de borracho en medio de la alfombra.

\- Tony, eh, Tony- le hablo, intentando levantarlo- Vamos Tony, arriba.

\- Ella se enfadara mucho conmigo, Steve- murmuro apenas- Ella se…¿Estas desnudo?

\- Esta bien, Stark- suspiro cansado, sujetándolo fuertemente para que no se cayera- Vamos a tu cuarto

\- Si que vas rápido, Capi- se ríe el borracho- Joder, al menos invítame una copa.

\- Lenguaje- lo regaña- y no creo que necesites otra copa…necesitas descansar…mañana será un largo día.

\- Atara me va a matar- insistía- Le dije que podríamos pasar tiempo juntos…le dije que ella estaría primero…y ahora esto- alza los brazos señalando todo lo que lo rodea- Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo- grita- Soy igual a papá

\- No es cierto- dice Steve mientras camina en dirección al cuarto de Tony- Puedes pasar tiempo con ella…ella lo entenderá

\- ¡No entenderá un carajo!

\- Ya basta, Tony- le pide- es suficiente…recuéstate y descansa, no te eches a morir tan rápido. Al menos espera a que llegue.

\- Wow- murmuro Stark, mientras se acostaba- Mi padre tenía razón….eres hermoso, Steve- alargo su mano para tocar su rostro, sintiendo la piel tersa del capitán, pronto se desmayo.

En Asgard, luego de la conversación con Fury y un par de peleas con Stark, Thor había ido a informarles a sus padres y a Loki la decisión tomada. Frigga había estado de acuerdo, aunque entre lagrimas debido a que su pequeño bebé estaría lejos de ella por un largo tiempo; Odín simplemente asintió con la cabeza, puesto a que estaba de acuerdo con aquella medida. El peor momento fue decirle a su hermano lo que ocurriría, después de todo él parecía bastante tranquilo en su celda leyendo como un ratoncito de biblioteca.

\- - Loki- le llamo- Hermano

\- -Hola Thor- dijo con su voz narcisista el menor- ¿Qué te trae a mi jaula?

\- - Vas a ser llevado a Midgard y cumplirás una sentencia allí, en la torre de Stark- le comunico, tratando de no mirarlo- Quizás te ayude como a mi

\- Vamos, hermano- se rio- No es gracioso…¿Podrías, por favor, dejarme leer en paz?

\- No es un juego, cariño- dijo seriamente su madre, apareciendo lentamente de entre las sombras, con los ojos llorosos y juntado las manos frente a ella, entrelazando nerviosamente sus dedos- Pensamos que es lo mejor…

\- Mamá- murmuro- No…yo no…

\- No hay opción, hijo- suspiro la mujer- En una semana Thor y tu irán a Midgar….es una orden

Una semana después.

Loki estaba esposado, las manos frente a él, su hermano a su lado. La impresionante presión en su pecho era amarga, le dolía, su madre había sido muy clara con que debía comportarse, si no lo hacía, la decepcionaría, le había dicho. Loki jamás había decepcionado a su madre.

Al llegar al edificio Stark fue recibido por todos los vengadores, que lo miraban inquietos y molestos, como era él, y solo por eso, alzó la cabeza y camino en línea recta con una sonrisilla egocéntrica en la boca.

\- A la primera….pondré una flecha en tu ojo- sentenció Clint

\- Un placer verte, también- le sonrió como si nada- Natasha…

\- Loki- responde con un movimiento de cabeza- Hay que admitir que te ves bien con ropa normal…

\- No hay peor castigo en este mundo que hacerme usar esto

La gran mayoría tuvo que aguantar sus risas, mientras Tony sacaba las esposas con mucho cuidado. A Loki le habían quitado la magia, el baston, todas las cosas con las que podría hacerle daño a alguien; aunque eso no era lo que preocupaba al millonario, lo que le preocupaba en realidad era…

\- Señor….La señorita esta en el ascensor- aviso JARVIS

\- Joder- murmuro, corriendo al elevador, pero era muy tarde.

La preciosa figura alta de Ataraxia Stark había aparecido, caminando hasta la sala de estar en la que estaban todos, su presencia era poderosa como la de Anthony, su cabello era color castaño lleno de rulos, grandes ojos color verde y una sonrisa de ganadora. Tara había vuelto a casa, para recuperar su trono, así que no le hizo muy feliz ver a tanta gente en el lugar que ella debería estar ocupando, aun así sonrió con cuidado y camino hasta Steve.

\- Capitan Rogers- dijo haciendo un saludo militar, él sonrió- un gusto volver a verlo

\- El gusto es mío, cariño- le contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- He estado bien, si- corrió hasta Natasha y la abrazó

\- Estas tan alta- se rio la agente de SHIELD

El resto de los presentes estaban realmente confundidos, aquella chiquilla delgada era la versión mujer de Tony, con la misma presencia, la misma mirada profunda que parecía romperte en pedazos; Bruce fue el más educado, se acerco un poco y alargo la mano.

\- Hola…soy…Bruce Banner- se presento

\- Soy Tara Stark…- la estrecha- La hermana de Tony


	2. Tara knows everything

Hubo un silencio que ni siquiera Loki quebranto, un silencio de esos que te ponen nervioso, cuando sabes que algo realmente malo va a pasar; sus ojos chocaron con los de la chica que había llegado, y ella le sostuvo la mirada, en ese preciso momento y la verdad es que no sabe como, una pistola choco contra su frente. La respiración de Loki se agito, abrió los ojos un tanto alterado, aquella muchachilla le había puesto esa cosa de metal con lo que los midgardianos se asesinaban los unos a los otros, sin dudarlo, sin pensar, un reflejo que hizo que el dios del engaño se pusiera muy nervioso.

\- Tara, no- grito Natasha- Tara…

\- ¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí?

\- Me agrada tu hermana, señor de metal- sonrió Loki- Un gusto conocerte, Tara

\- Voy a meterte una bala en la frente si me hablas de nuevo- rugió molesta- Tony, acabo de preguntar algo.

\- Fury quiso…

\- ¿ahora haces lo que te dicen?

\- Tara, baja la pistola- le pidió Steve, poniendo una mano sobre su delgado brazo- Por favor…

Ataraxia Stark tenía 18 años, era volátil, era especial, muy lista, pero mucho de ella era todo lo malo de Tony, siempre parecía estar molesta o triste, sus ojos eran pasionales pero vacíos, todos en la habitación se sentían un tanto incomodos con la presencia de la hermana de Tony en la torre, pero también sabían perfectamente que ella no se iría a ningún sitio.

Bajo la pistola de forma brusca, y bufó mientras caminaba hasta su hermano; aunque quería abrazarlo también quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, puesto que le había dicho que ella sería la única ahí, que él se dedicaría absolutamente a ella y a lo que quisiera hacer. Nunca cumplía, en todo caso, estaba acostumbrada a la decepción que venía con ser hermana del multimillonario, el siempre quedar en el olvido, nada de lo que pudiera hacer llamaría jamás la atención del mayor, así como nada llamaba la de su padre.

Movió la mano con cuidado y reventó una lámpara a la distancia, muchos de los presentes saltaron de asombro ante el poder de la joven.

\- Iré a mi cuarto- exclamo, mirando fijamente a su hermano- Un placer conocerlos, Doctor Banner, Thor…Loki…

\- Atara- murmuro Tony- Lo siento tanto

\- Si, lo se- medio sonríe- siempre lo sientes. No importa, no debería haber pensado que esta vez sería distinto

\- Disculpa, Tara- la llamo Bruce- Tienes….telequinesis ¿verdad?

\- Si- le contesta- Se que le llama la atención…hablaremos luego sobre eso, en la cena

\- ¿Iremos a cenar?- pregunto curioso Loki

\- No- contesto la chica- y aunque así fuera tu no irías con nosotros…

\- Te acompaño a tu cuarto, Atara

Steve tomo las maletas de la hermana de Stark, y camino por el pasillo con lentitud tras ella, parecía que el silencio se los comería vivos, pero el capitán sabía que hablar tampoco era buena idea. Un Stark molesto era el demonio, así lo había sido Howard cuando algo le salía mal, así lo eran Tony y Tara si algo no les gustaba; esta familia iba a matarlo, de eso Steve estaba seguro, quizás debería huir, mas algo dentro de él le decía que no había nada que temer.

\- Atara…

\- Me gusta como miras a Tony- le murmura, el capitán abrió los ojos como platos- Mmh- se rio por lo bajo la chica- No puedes ocultarme nada…

\- No es lo que tu crees

\- ¿No lo es?- pregunto- Yo creo que si…parpadeas poco cuando tienes los ojos sobre él. Siento como tu corazón se acelera, puedo oírlo latir con más fuerza…puedo notar como tiemblas cuando él te mira…

\- Sé que eres especial, Tara- dice entrando al cuarto de la chica- Pero no quiero que seas especial conmigo ¿Esta bien?

\- No puedes evitarlo…en algún momento se enterará

\- Nos vemos en la cena- dice interrumpiéndola, mientras besa su frente- Bienvenida a casa, Cariño.

Dejándola sola en medio de la representación de lo que fue su cuarto cuando era niña, se sentó en la cama y suspiro. Se recostó con cuidado, cerrando los ojos, repitiéndose a si misma que no podía dejar que otra nueva decepción la rompiera en mil pedazos; era una Stark, había que afrontarlo, la familia Stark llegaba tarde a los cumpleaños, si es que asistía, se ausentaba en navidad y pasaba el año nuevo muy borracha como para sentir que se estaba en familia. Se durmió, sola, tal como lo hacía desde que era una niña.

\- Señorita

\- Hola JARVIS- contesto, despertando

\- Es hora de la cena, señorita- informa- Su hermano la llama

\- Claro

Se cambio de ropa por algo más adecuado, eso era algo que le quedaba de su padre, aun así permaneció descalza y camino por el piso frio hasta llegar a la larga mesa del comedor de la torre, todos, inclusive Loki, están sentados a la mesa esperándola, sin comer nada a petición de Tony, a paso firme se encamino hasta la silla junto a Clint y Natasha y los miro a todos.

\- Parece que tu amigo tiene más problemas familiares que nosotros, hermano- murmuro Loki a Thor, haciéndolo reír

\- No me gustaría tener a la chica de hermana, me daría miedo- le respondió el rubio; de repente un cuchillo aterrizo justo al lado de su mano, clavándose en la mesa, haciéndolo sobresaltarse- Que…

\- Los escuche- señalo Tara, con una sonrisa- Así que ahora…¿Me explican porque el idiota esta sentado a la mesa con nosotros?

\- Tambien necesita comer, Tara- contesta Steve- Y no lo llames así. Tony, dile algo

\- Hazle caso al capitán, Atara

\- Hay que parar de hablar sobre esto- pide Bruce- Él esta aquí, listo, se acabo…por la razón que sea esta en la torre, viviendo aquí, cenando aquí y va a ser así por algún tiempo…hay que aceptarlo.

\- Si, dejemos que el asesino viva bajo el mismo techo- gruño la chica

\- Es suficiente- grito Steve- A tu cuarto, Ataraxia…ahora- le ordeno- Estoy hablando en serio…AHORA

\- LO DEFIENDES A ÉL, STEVE ¿ES ENSERIO?

\- Ve a tu cuarto- susurro Tony

\- Bien, espero que tu y el capitán follen bien esta noche

Loki solo quería reírse, le parecía tan divertido; todos actuaban como niños en esa torre, inclusive si él era el malo, ellos eran los que estaban peleando mientras el dios seguía comiendo su cena con absoluta tranquilidad. Los infantes hablaban bajo luego de que la chica se fuera, y Thor parecía tenso por tener que traerlo a un lugar donde no era bien recibido, aun así la cena no fue tan terrible como se creyó al principio. De cierta forma Tony le caía bastante bien, lo dejo beber whisky y comer dos veces postre, era gracioso y podía conversar con él de cosas absurdas, ante la vista sorprendida de los demás; Bruce no parecía tan malo tampoco, hacía comentarios inteligentes y se encargaba de explicar las referencias midgardianas al capitán, Thor y a Loki.

Steve comió en silencio luego del comentario que Tara había hecho, tampoco debió haberle gritado de esa manera, sabe que esta molesta, mas esa no es excusa para ser mal educada, en ningún caso podía permitirle seguir siendo tan grosera con Loki y Tony.

\- Deberías ir a ver a tu hermana, amigo Tony- comento Thor- Cuando eramos pequeños y peleábamos, Loki solía ir a encerrarse a su cuarto…madre decía que a veces hay que seder un poco para calmar las cosas…eso hacía sentir mejor a Loki.

\- No creo que me quiera ahí, nunca me ha querido ahí…- contesta- Le recuerdo mucho a papá- Steve estiro la mano y toco el brazo del millonario, tratando de calmarlo

\- La entiendo- murmuro Loki haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlo- A algunas personas no nos gusta recordar ciertas cosas, bloqueamos a la gente a la que asociamos con ellas y las apartamos…no significa nada en particular, es una forma de defenderse de la realidad.


End file.
